Silver the Werehog
by Gammasickness
Summary: A Short Story about Silver the Werehog and Blaze the Cat
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh Blaze where are you?" I muttered under my breath. "Oh NO!" I saw some of Egg man's robots who have cornered Blaze she seemed to have been doing fine until one came behind her and knocked her out. I used my ESP. I pulled some boxes at them and and they fell to the ground and exploded. "Blaze!" I yelled I picked her up and ran home.

"Oh.. Ow where am I?" I heard Blaze begin to wake up. "Blaze are you alright?" I asked a bit worried. "My head hurts a bit." She said as she rubbed her forehead. 'Oh geez it's almost time.' She noticed my expression changed to a scared expression. "What is it Silver?" She asked me. 'Should I tell her? No I don't want her to worry.' "Oh nothing. You should get some rest and stay here. I have to go, Okay?" I said a bit worried it was 6:42. "Okay..." She drifted into sleep. A smile came upon my face. I walked outside then went darting to the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

9:00 PM  
I collapsed to the ground trying to get air in my lungs. I could feel the pain in my body it pulsated with my heart beat. "Grragh!" I tried not to howl for it might wake up Blaze. I felt my fur get longer, it felt like someone was tugging and pulling on it. My muscles got larger in size I also felt the strength come with it. My hands started to get bigger my gloves were getting tighter and tighter then my trusty gloves ripped! My finger nails transformed into claws. Then I felt my teeth turning into fangs. Then the worst for last my muzzle. It pulled out I put my hand on it while it stretched out I couldn't help it anymore. "HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!"

"What was that?" Blaze woke up at the howl. "Silver? Are you there?" she called out but there was no replie. She got up and decided to go out to find the source she wanted to know if someone was hurt so she could help it. "Silver!" Blaze called out as she went toward the Werehog's direction.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I asked my self. "Silver!" I heard Blaze. "Oh Darn it!" I yelled as I hid in a bush. I watched Blaze walk past. But she jumped in a tree to see if something was hiding but Silver didn't see her do that. "Whew." Silver sighed. "AHA!" Blaze yelled as she jumped from the tree on top of Silver. "I gotcha you now!" She screamed. I couldn't say anything cause she MIGHT recognize my voice. I just whimpered trying for her to think I'm an injured animal. She got off and look sorry for me. I pulled back my ears and ran off. "Who was that?" Blaze asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

12:35 PM  
Blaze walked down the woods still looking for the creature. "Poor thing I jumped on it. It was hurting too!" Blaze said with tears in her eyes. 'Blaze, please! Please don't cry!' I thought to myself as I watched tears go down her face. Then a robot came out of nowhere and started mauling Blaze it teared and scratched and clawed at her body. Blood and tears were trickling down her face. She looked up and stared at me then fainted. Was she dead?

"BLAZE!" I growled. I attacked the robot with my stretchy arms. I caught Blaze before she hit the ground. I looked at her lifeless body and I howled in sorrow. I saw her stir she was still ALIVE! I had to hurry! "HELP!" I yelled as I walked I hoped someone would hurry. "HELP!" I yelled in a beastly voice. "mmha..." Blaze was starting to wake up. My ears perked up and I smiled which revealed some of my fangs. She stretched her weak arm and petted my head. I pushed her against my chest as I ran on fours to safety!


	4. Chapter 4

1:08 PM  
I ran as fast as I could. My feet thumped against the ground. I ran and ran for miles. Blaze was starting to wake up I finally arrived at my house. I ran in panting heavily and walked to the bedroom. I laid her down gently I tried not to scratch her with my claws. I put my ears back against my head in sadness. And walked out of the room to give her peace.

"Ugh my head!" I heard Blaze moan in the other room. 'Should I tell her it's me or should I just acted like an animal' I thought to myself. I walked into the room. "What it's you who saved me!" She said in a surprised manner. I smiled and nodded my head. "Who are you?" She asked. I just looked away in sadness and disgust of myself. She noticed that and got up and walked over to me. I was supprised she leaned down and petted me then bursted out crying. "What... happened... to... you... Silver!" She said between sobs. I was very impressed that she recognized me. I went up on the bed and layed down like a dog I motioned her to come up with me. She did so and cuddled with me and fell asleep. I did too. In morning I will be normal. Lets see how she reacts!  
The End


End file.
